lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Uplifting
Uplifting is a story made by with some help from . The story follows Pierce Hazel as he runs into The Clairs: Clair Espres Voyant, Clair Levi Audie, Clair Crystal Sentient, and Clair Psike Cogniza. The Clairs want to brighten up Pierce's current lifestyle as much as possible before Fade to Black. This story is set at Phrase 1 and takes place at Afalino. Chapters Prologue: We Meet Again... Located in Zaxinian Lifts, there's a small town called Afalino, or what others call it the Psychic’s Resort. There, four cousins with amazing supernatural talents reside in an apartment building. These girls are all named Clair, but with different last names. But their middle names are more useful: Levi, Psike, Crystal and last but not least Espre. They are now walking on the streets... Levi: It sure is nice to get out of our apartments and do something for once. Espre: Well I didn't want to do nothing for an entire day. Isn't that right Crystal? Crystal: ...I guess... Psike: Crystal, you're always so quiet unless you decide to sense emotion from somebody. Espre: Ehh lighten up on her. She's probably going to have fun regardless. Say, what do you think about going to that new ice cream place that just opened up. Crystal nods head in excitement Psike: I'm down for that. *looks at Levi* Levi: *wearing earphones* ...Hm? Oh umm... yeah, ice cream... let's go. Espre: Then it's settled... As they make it towards the ice cream shop, a figure stands in front of the door. Seemingly in a state of shyness and depression. Espre: Oh… it’s him. Espre walks up and taps him on the shoulder. Pierce: Whoa! Hey! Why did you touch me? Espre: Because it’s me, you dork. Pierce looks at Espre. Pierce: Oh… it's you. It's been a while. Espre: Of course! You always scutter off somewhere. Pierce sees the other girls. Pierce: Um… who are they? Espre: Oh, I guess I never mentioned. These are my cousins: Clair, Clair, and ...Clair. Pierce: … ...You're all named Clair?! Is this my mind pulling tricks? Levi: Now now, Dork. Pierce: My name is Pierce, thank you very much. Levi: Okay Percee. We are actual people, standing here before you. Pierce: After… Levi: Yeah sure. Espre: Anyway, we have middle names to differentiate ourselves. Pierce: Why not your surnam-- Psike: Because our middle names sound better. Pierce: Okay then… Espre: Lets just take the introduction in the ice cream shop. I'm sure Crystal is dying to go inside. Crystal has her face against the window looking at all the different flavored ice creams that the shop has to offer. Espre: What do you say, Percee. Pierce: Wha-- you know my name is Pier-- Espre: I know, I just love messing with you :P Pierce: ...Fine, maybe an ice cream will do me good. Chapter 1: It’s Been A While... The girls and Pierce are at their seats with their choice of ice cream. Pierce is just staring at his ice cream. Espre: Uh Pierce, I think it would be a lot better if you just eat the ice cream instead of watching it melt. Pierce: Well... it's a better version of watching paint dry. Espre: ...You're not wrong, I'll give you that. Pierce is looking at Crystal eating her huge bowl of ice cream. She suffers an ice cream headache. Pierce: She must love ice cream to death. Pretty much like you and cotton candy. Espre: Yep. I'm glad they have that flavor of ice cream. But uhhh… where's my spoon? The spoon is sitting at the counter. Espre: Well crud. And I can't get out because you're in the way, Pierce. Pierce shrugs. Espre: Well I don't want to bother you with moving. So… A tiny, chibi-like Espre appears on her head. The chibi Espre cautiously floats over to the counter and grabs the spoon. She drop the spoon in Espre’s hand and sits on the table. Espre: Thank you, lil’ me. Pierce: So you still use your comrade? Espre: Well yeah. We all do. The other girls have their chibi selves sitting on the table. Chibi Espre points at Pierce. Pierce: Hm? Espre: It looks like we have the same thought. Pierce: What do you mean? Espre: How about your lil’ comrade? Pierce: Mine? Uhh… I don't think I use mine that often. Espre: When was the last time you used it? Pierce: … … ... I don't remember. It was a long time ago. Espre: Well, bring him out now. We’re dying to see. :3 Pierce: Well… Pierce sees the girls having a large enthusiastic look on their faces. Pierce: ...Fine, come on out. A chibi Pierce appears on his head. Levi and Psike squeal in admiration due to chibi Pierce’s cuteness. Crystal just looks at the small Pierce with a huge smile. Pierce: Well that was one heck of a reaction. Espre: He’s adorable Pierce! Just like you. :3 Pierce: Wha…? Levi: Look at him, he’s so handsome even his lil’ companion captures the looks. Pierce heavily blushes from the compliments and hides his face in his cloak. Pierce: P-please stop… when was I ever cute? … ...Don’t answer that, that’ll make me even more embarrassed. Espre: Sorry… The chibi Clairs all hug Chibi Pierce, who is now desperate to get out from the hug. Pierce: I can really relate to him. Levi: Dude, why don’t you use him more often? He’s pretty useful y’know? Pierce: Ehhh… Espre: Aww c’mon. You can tell us anything, especially me. Pierce: … … ...I hate my appearance. I know the damage the smol me can do, but I just can’t stand seeing ME! Levi: You don’t like to see yourself in the water? Levi holds a glass of water, showing Pierce’s reflection. Pierce looks away. Pierce: Yes, I don’t. Psike: What about a mirror? Psike shows Pierce her portable mirror opened, only to be covered by Pierce’s hand. Pierce: That’s too. Crystal: … ...What about the future? Espre, Levi, and Psike looks at Pierce with his head down. Pierce: … … ...No. Not even that. Crystal starts to feel depressed from Pierce’s emotions. Crystal: I can feel your pain, you’re… very hurt on the inside. You just want the problems to go away, but it’s still tagging along with you. Pierce: ...The girl finally speaks. And she speaks the truth. Crystal snaps out of her powers. Crystal: I am deeply sorry that you’re suffering through all of whatever it is you’re going through. Espre: Is it really that serious? Pierce slowly nods his head. Espre: ...I’ll tell you what. When we leave, why don’t you come with us to the shop/home. Psike is pretty positive so she could be of help. Talk to me if you like, that’s another option! Or my mom, she can look into the future and stuff and can tell you exactly how you’ll be doing. What do you say? Pierce: ...Yeah. Fine. Anything’s better than my current lifestyle. Espre: Great! I really want you to feel better about yourself. I don’t want to think deeply into depression when I think of you, just like how Crystal did. Crystal: ...I don’t want to go in there again. It’s too much. I’m surprised that I handled it pretty well. Pierce: If you can handle it, I shall put trust into all of you. Good luck is all I can tell you. Espre: Alright, let's move! Everyone’s chibi self has disappeared and they start walking out. Pierce is still sitting. Espre walks back to him. Espre: Aren’t you coming? Pierce: I guess so… I can trust you, but myself? Did I make a good choice? Espre: Dude, we promise you that you’ll be feeling great afterwards. It just takes time. Now c’mon. Espre walks out, Pierce ponders as he watches her exit. He just shrugs it off and leaves. Chapter 2: A Nice Chat... The Clairs and Pierce enter the shop. Espre’s mom is sitting at her station fiddling with her orbuculum. Mysti: Ahh my darlings, welcome back. I’m sure the ice cream you had was just splendid. Crystal try to eat a bit more slowly so you won’t get another brain freeze. Crystal nods slowly. She, Levi, and Psike walks out of the room. Espre: Yeah mom, it was pretty good. Mysti: Mhm, I also expected that you may need my assistance to help this rather strange, but poor and awkward boy. Pierce: Your mom is good, I’ll admit. Mysti: Of course, strange one. When you’re at my level of clairvoyance, you’re basically a professional. My daughter still has lots to learn. Pierce: Like what? Espre: Tell of the fortune. I’m still trying to predict the future. Pierce: Oh… Mysti: Seeing you boy, you seem like just your average psychic. Pierce shrugs. Mysti: But, I sense something more… powerful. Your energy, I feel, has… impressive strength. Pierce: Impressive? Mysti: Indeed. As far as I can tell, you don’t use your lil’ one now don’t you? All because of your face, am I right? Pierce: Mhm. Mysti: Mhmm… Clair, mind if you leave this room? Me and the weird one will have a intervention. Espre: Well, would you need some help mom? Mysti: If I ever do, I’ll let you know. Alright darling? Espre: That’s fine, mom. Espre walks out of the room. Pierce: So… what’s the plan? Mysti-Clair flips the “Open” sign to “Closed” on her door. She then tells Pierce to sit down at her station, which he does. She sits at her chair as she looks dead into Pierce’s eyes. Mysti: Hmmm… I see potential. But if you want to increase that potential, I’m going to need you to stare directly into this crystal orb. Pierce hesitantly sits there, not looking at the orb. Mysti: Darling, just look straight at the question mark. Don’t let you reflection stop you from progression. Pierce: Fine, looking straight at the question mark. Pierce is trying the focus on the question, but his eyes constantly twitching. Mysti: Y’know, my daughter really believes in people with potential. She wants you be better than what you are now and she says you got what it takes to do so. I would be torn to see my child saddened. Do you wish to make her day or not? Pierce gives off a heavy sigh. Pierce: Just for you and your daughter. Pierce looks straight at the orb. Mysti: Very good, keep staring. What we’ll do now is visit your past. We probably would’ve talked about it, but you seem too hesitant to even say a word. So it’s between me and you. Will you be fine with this? Pierce: ...Let’s do this. Mysti puts her hand on the crystal orb and concentrates while Pierce goes through a trance seeing all of past, waking up horrified. Mysti: I can see that your life wasn’t a pleasant trip. I can also see why your fear is lurking within you. Pierce: My life is such a total mess, it’s not even worth talking about. Mysti: Yes, but I do say you can face your fears and I know just how. Pierce: Huh? Mysti: If you may, bring you “Sixth Sense” to the table. Pierce: Alright. The small Pierce appears on the table, looking lost. Mysti: I can see, your companion is just as adorable as you. Pierce: Ugh… not you too. Mysti: Heheh… I jest with you. Now, I noticed you slightly looked away as soon as you summoned him. Pierce: Well it's me, a cuter version of me won't make it any better. Mysti: So you do admit that you're adorable. Pierce sighs very hard. Pierce: Okay fine! He's adorable and so am I. Can we get back on track? Mysti: Very well, you certainly don’t like the way you are now. Understandable, not entirely normal. But at the same time, it’s very interesting. Not one person have I met with such uniqueness as you. Pierce: Huh? Mysti: Look, I’m enforcing positivity on your behalf. It’s not perfect, but look at you currently. How do you feel being here? Pierce: Just… really weird. Mysti: But in a good way? Pierce shrugs. Mysti: Hm, but you seem glad that you’re in our company, are you not? Pierce: I guess. Mysti: Fair enough. Look on a brighter side, you’re with us for now. Nothing bad will happen to you, I can guarantee. Plus, the girls are very excited to have you here. You can feel the joy that they are expressing. Wouldn’t you feel happy with them? Piece is hesitant to say his answer. His smaller counterpart looks at him, nodding his head. Pierce: …I …I ...can agree. Mysti: That is good. The tiny one said it before you. So you are sorta happy for this. Pierce: I guess so. Mysti: Well, we’ll try and increase it a bit more. Espre and the girls enter with beach attire. Espre: Alright mom, we’re all ready. Pierce: Huh, what’s going on? Espre: Mom suggested us that we’d take you to the beach. Pierce: Wait… how? Espre: She told me via telepathy. Pierce: I should’ve guessed. I don’t have any beach clothing, I’d rather not anyway. Espre: That’s fine, just kick off your shoes. Pierce: And it’s cloudy… Espre: It’s always cloudy. It’s doesn’t stop us from going. Why worry? No one even goes out there besides us. We basically have it to ourselves. Pierce: I guess there’s nothing else to say. Fine, I’m in. Levi: Wonderful! Just hold my bag for me will ya? I need to grab my other one. Levi drops the bag into Pierce’s arms and runs out. Pierce: This is gonna be one heck of a day. Mysti: Have fun! Chapter 3: Having Fun... The girls and Pierce have made it to Afalino Beach. The area is lacking people and the winds are just as calm as the water rippling. Levi lies in her chair with a radio beside her playing some 80s style music, Crystal stands at the swash zone letting the water touch her bare feet while she’s staring at the horizon, Psike is currently fascinated with watching seagulls and crabs minding their own business, and Espre begins to walk into the water but notices Pierce standing at the entrance looking around. She walks out the water to talk to Pierce. Espre: Dude, what are you doing? Pierce: I’m just here. What do you want me to do? Espre: Um, have fun of course! The reason we’re here is to calm yourself. Enjoy the time that you have currently. We’re doing you a favor. Pierce: Alright fine, I’ll see what I can do around here. Espre: If you need to, I can help you. Just let me know. Pierce: Yeah sure. … … … … … … Espre: How about walking around in your bare feet, that would surely do something at least. Pierce walks off. Espre: Um, your shoes? Pierce comes back, handing her his shoes, then walks off. Espre: Okay, I guess I accomplished something. Back in the water for me! Espre drops his shoes and runs back into the water while Pierce just walks around the beach looking around. Pierce: Hm, this seems nice. It’s certainly… peaceful. He walks past Psike observing a sea turtle. Psike: Hey Pierce, check out this turtle I found. Isn’t it awesome? Pierce stops and looks at the turtle slowly crawling towards the ocean. Pierce: Sure, I guess. Psike: Just think, you don’t come across these kinds of animals everyday. It’s almost like every once in a blue moon. You have to be very dedicated to come here often to see them. And when you do, it’s a lot more refreshing to see them rather than squirrels or your average birds. Pierce: ...Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind. The turtle makes it back to ocean within minutes as both of them were watching it. Psike: Well it made it back home. Time to check out the crabs. She runs towards the crabs, leaving Pierce behind. He gets up and follows the trail that the turtle left, stepping into the water. Pierce: This water feels cold, but… nice. He starts walking on the swash zone, letting the water touch his bare feet as strolls. Not paying attention, he bumps into Crystal. Pierce: Sorry. Crystal: It’s fine. I sense that you’re kinda enjoying the beach so far. Pierce: I guess it’s alright. Why are you wearing your scarf here though? Aren’t you afraid it will get dirtied up or something? Crystal: I have a washing machine. Pierce: ...Fair point. Crystal looks at the horizon, Pierce looks at her with curiosity. Pierce: What are you doing exactly? Crystal: Staring at the horizon, it’s pretty calm. Pierce: Hmm... Crystal: Sometimes, I question to myself, “What’s out there?” The question can be simply answered by using a boat. Pierce: Why not use it then, if it answers your question? Crystal: ...I get seasick. Pierce: ...Oh. Crystal: I’ll overcome it… eventually. For now, all I can just imagine. Pierce: Well ...what do you see? Crystal: Probably just some barren land. I’m not completely sure, but something has to be there. If not, oh well. Pierce: But, wouldn’t you be mad when you learn you wasted your time travelling through the seas for nothing? Crystal: It’s about the journey, not the destination. You can make as many memories from just travelling alone. You may have found nothing at Point B, but leaving from Point A may give you some great moments that you may remember for a lifetime. Pierce: Hm… if you were able to go on such a trip ...may I join you? Crystal: That would be just fine, Pierce. The more the merrier! Pierce: For a quiet person, you sure like to talk. Crystal: I’m just shy is all. I feel a lot more comfortable to you now. Pierce: I guess you’re welcome then. Pierce walks off to where all the chairs are set up and sits down. He lies back in the chair comfortably as he’s listening to Levi’s radio playing orchestrated music. Levi: Oh Percy… Pierce: ...Pierce Levi: Is it really Pierce? Pierce: You’d probably heard me better if you didn’t have one earbud in your ear. Levi: Touché. Since you’re here, I can change the music if you want? Pierce: Ehhh it’s fine. It’s been so long since I’ve heard this genre. Levi: Orchestrated music? Pierce: Yep. Levi: You have a great taste in music, mate. I thought you might’ve been into rap stuff with the dirty stuff. Pierce: Nah, screw that one. Levi: Rap with good stuff? Pierce: ...Hm, maybe. Levi: I love your music choices, like so much. Pierce: Thanks. Levi: Do you have any song recommendations? Pierce: ...No, not really. Levi: Well perhaps I could some of mine when we get back maybe? Pierce: If you want. I won’t promise that I’ll listen to them since I do not own any of those devices. Levi: Perhaps I can lend you one of mine. Pierce: One of yours? Levi: I have a bunch of devices in my room. I wouldn’t mind giving one of them to you. Pierce: ... I’ll think about it. Levi: Alright. If you do, I’ll give you the “feel good” songs. They really make my day sometimes. Pierce: Thank you. Levi lies back down in her chair and relaxes. Pierce does the same. Meanwhile Espre is in the sand building a sandcastle with her chibi self. Espre: Alright! Progress with the castle… So far they built only a turret, which the small Espre is standing on top of. Espre: This may take a while… I’m gonna need help. She looks around and spots Crystal. Espre: Nah, she’ll probably accidentally knock it over like all the other ones we built. She turns to Psike, who is clearly more interested in seeing the animals. The chibi Espre flies towards Levi and Pierce, she sits on top of Pierce’s head and puts her arm inside and grabs his chibi self. The small Pierce is just as confused as to why she pulled him out. The small Espre points at the unfinished sandcastle. Small Pierce replies with a shrug, then gets dragged by small Espre. Regular Pierce is aware of Espre’s help due to his chibi self. Pierce: Building sandcastles huh? Espre: I guess Psike would rather focus on crabs then a sandcastle. As she turns to her sandcastle, she sees her small self and small Pierce appears on top of it, attempting to build more. Espre: Awww, you look cute working together. :3 Small Pierce immediately looks away from Espre embarrassed. Small Espre snickers at him. Espre: I'm glad that the small Pierce is participating. But what about the bigger one? Pierce: Uh...sure. If that's what you want. Pierce suddenly appears beside Espre. Espre: Whoa! I didn't see you there. I guess you really want to build the thing. Pierce shrugs. Pierce: I'm here to have a good time, just like you wanted me to. Espre: Well, I'm happy to hear. Pierce: Well, let's get started I suppose. Espre: Okey-doke! They begin to finish up what's left of the castle. It's about 20 minutes in and they finally completed it. Espre: Wow Pierce. I can't believe you're a natural at sandcastle building. Pierce: ...Neither did I. Espre: It's gorgeous too. I love it! Pierce: Thank you. Pierce gives Espre a nice smile. Espre: You're ...smiling! I don't believe this. It’s so… so... Pierce: ...It's strange isn't it? Espre: It's lovely. Pierce: Thank you so much. Perhaps I'll try doing it more often. Espre: You really should! You look a lot more cuter with it. Pierce blushes at the comment. Pierce: Okey. The small Espre hugs small Pierce. Espre: Honestly, I knew you would have a great time here. My mom is never wrong with her tellings. Pierce: Aight. Espre: I guess now that you're all refreshed. Why not go back home? Pierce: I'll be fine with that. Espre: Hey girls, me and Pierce are ready to go. Psike: I'll go along. It's about getting late. Levi: Yeah, we should get going. Crystal are you coming? Crystal turns around and nods. She immediately walks out. Levi: At least wait for us. Levi grabs her radio and bags; she walk out at a quick pace. Psike runs out as well. Espre and Pierce walks out at their own pace. Chapter 4: Next Time... It was only a few weeks that Pierce stayed with the Clairs. But then Mysti-Clair foresees a troubling event for when he is founded by the authorities and is taken along with her and the girls. Now he is preparing to leave the residence. Mysti: I can't promise that you'll be able to escape them, but I give you best wishes on your journey. Pierce: Yes ma'am. Levi: Man, I'm gonna miss you. Pierce: Same… By the way… I’ll take the music device. Levi: Gladly! It’s filled with my favorites and some that might please your ears! Pierce: I appreciate it, Levi. Crystal: Just remember what I told you. About the journey and destinations. Pierce: I got it. Thank you for everything. Psike: Okay Pierce, I wish you good luck. Just make it out alive alright? Pierce: No promises, but I’ll certainly try. Where’s Espre? Mysti: She’s out looking shopping for new drapes for her room. But, you’ll see her again eventually. Pierce: I see. I look forward to her return. Pierce walks away from the residence while they’re waving to him good-bye. It was only a few minutes until he found the exit. Before he even gets there… Espre: Hello Pierce… Espre, or we may now call her Clair, is leaning on the exit sign. Pierce: Oh hi! Nice to see you. Clair: My mom told me that you were going to leave. So… I wanted to tell you “see ya around” in person. Pierce: See you… Pierce hugs. Pierce: ...Sorry I was been awkward. Umm… Clair: Hey, you’re still as awkward as I remember you. Especially now… Pierce: Hm? Clair: It’s so weird to see you like this. You’re pretty awkward either way. Pierce: I know. I just… had some thoughts. Clair: Like what? Pierce: I...feel a little happier. I was given time to explore my mind. Clair: I feel so proud, man. The entire time you’ve been with us, you’ve been feeling less depressed. It’s we’re the key to your happiness. Pierce: Thank you… Clair: ...Also for good luck. Clair kisses Pierce on the cheek. Pierce: ...Thank you. He smiles once more. Clair: I’ll miss that cute smile. Pierce: I...I’ll miss you. Clair: Just think of us whenever you feel down. Pierce: I will… take care! Pierce leaves through the exit. Clair waves at Pierce from a distance. He puts in his headphones and plays music from his device. He still smiles after almost a few minutes has past since he left. His small self appears on his head jamming to the music playing. Pierce: I want to see them again... Trivia *This story is written in a RP format since isn't too good at writing stories in the proper format.